Day Late
by Broken-Promies
Summary: Derek tries to find out why Casey has decided to date Max. Its set when Casey and Max first start going out Little bit of Derek and Casey OOC! My time line might be a little off. Sorry about that if it is.


Disclaimer: The story idae is mine but Life With Derek and the song from Anberlin are not. (Sad, I know! I wish I could sasy they were mine, but their not.)

AN: Sorry for any miss spelled word or mistakes that might be in this story. Its a good story if you give it a chance. Reviews are welcome! :3

* * *

Derek waked into Casey's bed room. "Casey were are you we need to talk."

"Wow, it's true that you never want to hear those words from a member of the opposite sex even if they are just your step brother."Casey walked out of the bathroom in a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She walked over to her closet to get a shirt for her date.

"Ha ha, now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on with you and Max?" Derek sat on her bed.

"Okay, he likes me, we get along, and we have a few things in common, so when he asked me out I said yes. It's not rocket science" Casey put on the shirt and then sat at her desk.

"So after being single for only a month you start to date a guy you don't really know!" Derek yelled as he stood up.

"Oh your one to talk. First there was Kendra, then Pagie, after her there was Erica, then it was Mindy or Wendy or what ever her name was." Casey was yelling just as loud as Derek was.

"But Why Max?"

Casey crossed her arms, "Why Sarah?"

"Don't even try to bring her in to this!"

"Fine you want to know why, it's because the one guy that I've liked for the better part of a year is to stupid to see that I'm standing right in front of him!" Casey stood up and went to get her jacket.

"So your dating my worse enemy to get the attion of some random guy?"

"No," Casey turned and looked at Derek, "I'm doing it to forget him."

"Will you at least tell me who this idiot is?" Derek look slightly depressed, but really he was having thoughs of beating said idiot till he was a bloody mess.

After thinking a moment Casey walked to her jewlery box, "Here, find out for yourself." After tossing a locket to Derek, Casey grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room to go meet Max.

Derek turned the locket over in his hand and saw that it was the one that he had given Casey as a christmas present a years ago. When he opened the locket he saw a picture of him and Casey form his birthday last year. Derek ran out of the room as fast as he could only to see Casey get into the car with Max. Derek cursed as they pulled off.

Derek's phone stared to ring; when he looked at the caller id it was Sarah his new girlfriend. Ignoring the call he go into his car just to get out of the house and all the litttle things that would remind him of what he had found out. He turned on the radio to try and get his mind off the fact that he just lost the only girl who was always there for him and knew almost everything about him. The lyrics to the song playing cought his attion.

_so let me get this straight  
you say now you loved me all along  
what made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel  
i can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say  
i remember so long ago, see i felt that same way  
now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
insignificantly enough we both have significant others_

"Ha ha this is great even the radio is telling me how much of an idiot I am," Derek turned the radio up to hear the rest of the song.

_only time will tell  
time will turn and tell_

we are who we were when  
could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when  
who knew what we know now  
could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when

but thoughts they change and times they rearrange i don't know who you are anymore  
loves come and go and this i know i'm not who you recall anymore  
but i must confess you're so much more then i remember  
can't help but entertain these thoughts  
thoughts of us together

'If only I had told her sooner mabey she would be sitting here with me instead of Max.' Thought Derek as he turned into the parking lot by the park.

_so let me get this straight  
all these years and you were nowhere to be found  
and now you want me for your own  
but you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned_

we are who we were when  
could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when  
who knew what we know now  
could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who  
we are who we were when

Derek turned off the car and walked over to the swing set thinking about how he had to go to home in a little while and face Casey knowing that she felt the same way about him that he did about her. Knowing that she was dating his worse enemy to forget about loving him. Knowing that he still had a girlfriend. Finaly knowing, that no matter how much he wanted it to be different, Casey would never be with him.


End file.
